mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character and protagonist of the Sonic The Hedgehog series and is Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors as opposed to deadly rivals. Sonic is known for his supersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to thwart his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Sonic's incarnation during his first games (before his redesign in Sonic Adventure) is given the name of Classic Sonic. When Sonic collects the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can concentrate and use their power to transform into Super Sonic. Sonic also has an alternate form present only in the game Sonic Unleashed known as Sonic the Werehog. Sonic has been recreated for M.U.G.E.N multiple times, by multiple creators, with many still in the process of being made. The most commonly known one is Claymizer's new version, but the first one ever made was MUGENHunter's. MUGENHunter's Sonic MUGENHunter has made several characters from the Sonic series. His Sonic is more based on the original design. He has made 3 versions, the original version is a 4 buttoned character with spin-dash and upper spin-dash moves, as well as a downward spindash and a quick spindash. His second version is a 5 buttoned character who comes with his sonic wave and ring search moves from Sonic Battle, as well as a button for strong attacks. His second version is often considered over-powered. His third version is a 6-buttoned character with added Dodge button, as well as more fair stats and a new win-pose. The combination for his Sonic Wave also changed from quarter-circle back to half-circle back. There has been a AI Patch for the second version of MUGENHunter's Sonic, and can be downloaded here. Claymizer's Sonic (Old) Claymizer's first Sonic was rather unbalanced due to his tornado special, which only used up 1/3 of a powerbar and was very damaging. Neverless, it was the first best Sonic to be made, as said by many people. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' Sonic Tornado (D, DB, B, a+b) Sonic Spin (D, DF, F, x+y) Claymizer's Sonic (New) His second Sonic is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, containing a voicepack from the game. This Sonic is MvC styled, one evidence of this is his gameplay, another is his "Hyper Combo Finish" announcer sound when he finishes someone with his Super Sonic hyper. This Sonic is a very good character, but his AI is a bit cheap; it can spam you with Foot Storm, which is pretty powerful, but is easy to counter-attack since Sonic isn't defended when he hits you. This Sonic also has two voicepacks, one with Jason Griffith's voice and the other with Ryan Drummond's, and both voices can be swapped in his .def file. He also has Shadow as a Striker. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Super Spring - D, U Spin Dash - D, DB, B, x/y/z Homing Attack - D, DF, F, a/b/c Ring Toss - D, DF, F, x/y/z ??? - F, DF, F, x/y/z Foot Storm - a,a,a/b,b,b/c,c,c Assist Shadow - a+x 'Hypers' Super Sonic - D, DF, F, x+y (Requires 1 power bar) Dark Sonic D, DB, B, b+c (Requires 3 power bars) Hadoabuser's Sonic Hadoabuser made Time Flux Sonic as an attempt to reflect the history of Sonic and as an experiment on color palettes. It uses Genesis sprites as well as edited sprites from Sonic Battle. He can Spin Dash, Teleporting, Time Stop/Slow and Falcon Punch are included as attacks. Songs start when he taunts, but can easily move out of it. Sonic has several different helpers- some of them are from popular anime, some from popular fighting games. Neo Sonic :Main Article: Neo Sonic Neo Sonic is another version of Sonic in mugen created by Midnightspirit and Trialforce. He is known as the world's cheapest Sonic char ever, besides Claymizer's old version of Sonic. TheIranSonic was also going to make an edit of him, but people don't really like it. TheIranSonic likes Neo Sonic's sprites and will be making another edit of him so it's not broken and is better than he is. The new version TheIransonic is making will use Shun Goku Satsu. But due to the amount of haters, he was cancelled. TheIranSonic also got annoyed with him in which is the other reason he was cancelled. TheIranSonic is replacing him with a different Sonic which is a new version of him based on Sonic X. LordYamil's Sonic MVC Sonic MVC was made by LordYamil, and is a MvC-styled character, obviously. It has many moves of his own, such as spin attacks and a ring throw, but also has some Dragon Ball Z style moves, such as a Kamehameha and a Spirit Bomb. This Sonic has a brutal AI, and is a spriteswap of Supermystery's Gogeta, playing exactly like him. Mugenfan's Sonic (Old) Mugenfan has also made a Sonic, though it is hated in the M.U.G.E.N community due to it being a spriteswap of the original Daniel with wrong sounds. Mugenfan's Sonic (New) Supposedly ''going to be better than his previous attempt, Mugenfan is making another Sonic character with sprites shaded to look like the Sonic image shown on the SSF2 Dojo website. TIS2012's Sonic(Old) TIS2012 is making a Sonic character along with SpongeBob, Bonkers and a few other characters. Various screenshots showing this characters progress are uploaded periodically to TIS2012's deviantART account. It is known that he's using Garfield as a template. Unlike Garfield, this Sonic has hitsparks, extra hyper moves, AI patch & some other moves like a ring toss. This Sonic was private, then Mugenfan found his link and put it on his youtube channel for WlanmaniaX. TIS2012 removed his link due to Mugenfan's find. This Sonic is currently being updated. This is so far the only Sonic to be based on the Sonic X anime series. Zobbes will plan to edit this version once TIS2012 sends it to him. Sonic is curently being updated with Flash 8 related spritework. He was edited by MATTTHEBISCUIT as well. This Sonic will be released privately, Meaning a non-public release. It is currently being remade. TIS2012's Sonic(New) TIS2012 has decided to remake his Sonic from scratch. This time it will not be an edit of Garfield and it will use Flash 8 related spritework. Nothing else is known about it. ABAB's Sonic ABAB's Sonic uses bigger sprites from Sonic battle, and containing six buttons that can be used. A, B, C are punches and moves if they are combined with the arrow keys (Example, <(Left), V(Down), >(Right), C as it's a hyper move that takes all the gauge.). X, Y and Z are to avoid, to gather energy and to grab. ABAB's Sonic contains all the moves from Sonic battle, and if the keys to trigger them are used correctly they can be seen. While being a character that can avoid if X is pushed repeatedly, do as many homing attacks in the air as the player wants, repeated throwing crackers and etc. It is said that it is a cheap character, along with Shadow and Knuckles (Knuckles isn't that cheap as both of Shadow and Sonic, though.). Also, if the Start button is held down while choosing Sonic, Sonic enters an alternate form that can whirl whirlwinds that make the target bleed, and more moves along with a replaced hyper move that takes all the gauge. To notice if Sonic is in the alternate form, his color must be more light than the color of the actual sprite. He also has a super form, along with a super form for his alternate form. But the sprites do not look like super sonic, they look like recolors from the actual sonic battle sprites. This Sonic character has a Japanese voice and even taunting too. This character along with other characters gets updated by the creator of them, ABAB, on his site too (http://okura.moto-nari.com) Plom5-1-00's Sonic Plom5-1-00's Sonic, although particularly good looking, is pretty lousy as a whole. It plays much like some of Plom5-1-00's other characters, in that it is limited to only attack buttons and a projectile button. but it looks to be missing a nose Prowlerx083's Version ''Main Article: Classic Sonic This Sonic uses custom sprites styled in his classic form. He has 3 specials and 2 supers. He also has very fast attacks and can be lethal if used correctly. Sean Altly's Sonic This Sonic is CvTW styled. Obviously Sonic is fast, and he has relatively low stamina. He has a mix of traditional gameplay elements as well as an Item Box system. He also runs both directions, as in, instead of a back dash/hop, he runs back. This Sonic is based mostly on his classic Sega Genesis games, using the various powerups from the games, except for the inclusion of the homing attack he gained in the 3-D games. In addition, his sprites are largely based off of his sprites from Sonic Battle and the Sonic Advance games. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt karter's Sonic This Sonic, or Custom Sonic, uses Sonic Battle sprites, and can do many attacks from that game. He has insane comboabilty and great A.I., and will constantly use Time Stop to extend his combos as much as he can, making him pretty cheap. It should also be noted that when he fights himself, he will talk in a differnt language. He may be a edit of Dead Games Sonic, as they are both simlar. Thecrazyvoid's Sonic Thecrazyvoid's Sonic is based off the Creepypasta "Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games". This Character is a palleteswap of ABAB's Sonic. This palleteswap makes his fur completely Black. Videos File:Yoshi vs. Sonic Trivia *Claymizer's new Sonic's Dark Sonic move is based off the Shun Goku Satsu move. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Comic Characters Category:Mascots